The Football Note
by TinkleTines
Summary: [Alternate Time] This is how I think Sano will tell Megumi that he likes her if they went to college in modern time. R


This story is about what I think would happen if Sano and Megumi (and the rest of them) were in college. Except that Kenshin and all those older guys aren't in college no more (Cause then that would make them flunking a lot of grades if they are in college the same time as the girls are and we can't have that!) Sano and Megumi fluff!! Yayyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! On w/ the story!!!! Oops, forgot the disclaimer…. ** DISCLAIMER – I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….blah blah blah**

"The Football Note"

            -by Hidden Agenda

Megumi's POV

            "It's tradition!!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air. I was well, least to say, pissed. Here I was, innocent little Megumi, trying to tell Sano to throw Kenshin a bachelor party before their wedding day and Sano was not even going to reason with me. "Why are you being so stubborn!"

            "Me? Stubborn?" he was playing the innocent act, "Really, fox. I know what you are REALLY trying to do and frankly, I'm appalled!"

            "What are you talking about?!" This man is impossible! "And don't even say words that your mind can't understand!"

            "Oh, so you have to take cheapshots at my mind now, huh?" he countered. "I know you want be to throw Kenshin a party so he can run off with the stripper and break our little Jo-chans's heart!"

            "WHAT?!" I nearly screamed. We looked around and saw that people were starting to stare. I lowered my voice. "Listen Rooster, I never said there had to be a stripper! All I said was to throw him a party before his big day! I don't see what's wrong with that. The girls are throwing Kaoru a party, too."

            "OH-HO-HO, so THAT'S your game is it!!!" I quirked up an eyebrow for him to continue, "So then you want KAORU to run off with the stripper and break our little Battousai's heart!"

            I blinked for awhile before I just threw my hands up in defeat. It was no use. All I was going end up with was a bad mood which I already had right now.

            "Where ya goin, Fox? Afraid that I found out the truth?" I counted to ten as I breathed deeply. I slowly turned around and headed to my next class.

Sano's POV

            I watched her retreating back as my common sense kicked back into reality. I quickly caught up to her and thought I'd dazzle her with my Sanosuke-charm.

            "Hey, so I was thinking-" I started.

            "That's a first," is what I think I heard her say. Oh yeah, she wants me. She wants me BAD.

            "Aw, that was really touching and all," I winked at her. She blushed…it's an omen from the gods!! "But you know you love me."

            She stared at me like I was nuts before she opened her mouth and closed it again. Then it looked like she was up to something.

            "Is that right, Sano?" I'm not really liking where this is going… "You know what I think?" I'm REALLY don't like where this is going… "I think that YOU are the one who is SECRETLY in love with ME."

            "Love you?! Are you kidding? I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU," I wished I could take those words away right when they flew out of my mouth. Not only was it a lie but it was well… a lie. I wanted to pull her into my arms and say, 'Ah, Megumi, my love, I love you I love you I love you', but that was corny and she would probably just end up smacking me.

            She looked at me closely before running off again. Her face looked hurt and betrayed, oh and she looked kinda angry too.

Megumi's POV

            I knew I took that comment too seriously but it hurt anyways even though my pride wouldn't let me admit it. I sighed as I took a seat to my Bio-Chem class. I was late thanks to that chickenhead. This is why I like college so much, if you miss or cut a class, no one cares.

            In the back of my mind I heard the doors of the classroom open and felt someone take the seat behind me. My mind was too preoccupied with a certain guy to care. 

            The minutes passed as I tried to force myself to listen to the professor's lecture. I banged my head on my desk when I noticed something had fallen onto my lap. I looked around first before picking it up.

            I made a face. It was one of those stupid 'paper footballs' that we used to when we were bored in high school. I was tempted to 'kick' it to the person sitting it front of me but something about it caught my eye. On the other side in sloppy print said "Open Me."

            I looked around nervously again before opening it. It read –

Hey, Megumi! These are the reasons why I don't like you…

1) I don't like how you can control me.

2) Or make me nervous (even though I'm oh so suave)

3) Or how not seeing you ruins my day.

4) Or how seeing you brightens my day.

5) I don't like it when you flirt with other guys when you are suppose to be mine.

6) I don't like you not likin me for sayin "I don't like you" cause I like you more than "Liking" can ever go

Hmmm, ok, that's all I had to say. Hope that made sense.

                                                                                                Love, Sano

p.s. If you feel the same way….then turn around. If you don't feel the same way….then don't  turn around.

My jaw dropped as I reread that whole thing again. Smiling, I turned around. 

--------------------------------------------

I'm finished!! Ok, that was really bad. I dunno, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to so I might just take the story off in the future…  What do you guys think?****


End file.
